Emerald Eyes
by broken gaurdian
Summary: Cute story about Adrian. He deserves love so I wrote his story. Its about Adrian so the rating might reflect that because of drinking and other things! keep that in mind! Please read and reveiw!All Adrian fans should love this story! Enjoy!review plz! 3
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Eyes Adrian's p.

We were safe. We were finally away from danger. The danger of strigoi lurking in the darkness. Jill, Eddie, and I were going back to court. Lissa changed th21e law. The law said that the queen could not be queen unless she had one living family member. Lissa couldn't be queen if something happened to Jill. Something did happen though she got killed. I brought her back to life and now she is shadowkissed. Jill is now and will always be attached to my miserable life.

Lissa changed the law so we were going home to the court.

I was the last one to arrive. I saw Eddie, Jill, Christian and his love Lissa, and the slut (Rose) and her disgusting boyfriend Dimitri.

_If you still haven't realized that I'm still fucking mad about the cheating thing and pissed at Rose and Dimitri then you are beyond slow._

"What's the deal? I don't really care as long as we are all safe. But I don't want this to last long." I said 100% joking.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Actually we are here for Jill and her safety so we will take as long as we need." Her annoying guardian tone matched Dimitri's and made me want to get sick.

I smirked. "I was kidding Rose. Get that stick out of your ass and check your ego."

"Adrian stop acting like a child. We are talking about something important issue." Rose started lecturing me. I quickly interrupted her.

"No. You don't have the damn right to lecture me and treat me like a child. You have done enough. You're not my superior." My voice got a tiny bit louder but it turned 100% cold and mean.

"I wouldn't do it if you didn't act insane drug addict." She said. She totally crossed the line. Everybody got tense. I saw tears build up in Jill's eyes. She felt guilty and thought this was all about her. She thought it was her fault. It wasn't this now turned into a totally different issue. I felt guilty for making jailbait upset.

"We all have issues and have made mistakes. We know what yours are so I would shut up." I then gestured to Dimitri. "What's up Rose? That fuck good."

Dimitri tensed he looked like he was going to beat the shit out of me. I was beyond pissed and there was no stopping me or my mouth now.

I looked right at Rose and said, "Tell your Russian, beefy boyfriend that I'm a vegetarian and I'm not fucking scared of him. _**(That's a kind of song quote from 3oh3! Hahaha!) **_I made them too shocked to speak.  
><em>Sorry Jill. It's not your fault don't worry about me. <em>I said to her through our bond before I stormed out of the room and onto the patio.

I sunk down on the cold ground and wished I would stop breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Eyes! Adrian's p.o.v

I was just sitting on the patio ground outside when I heard someone enter the patio. She was a damphire, and _gosh_ was she gorgeous. She was a couple inches taller than Rose. She would be a little bit above my shoulders. Her hair was a sexy brown and her eyes were a deep ocean blue. And her body was beyond sexy: tan slim body but had perfect curves in the right places. Her body was also muscular and toned perfectly because she was a damphire. She was perfection.

She smiled at me then said, "Hey. Sorry I saw you out here looking sad. So…."

"Don't worry about me. I'm good don't feel sorry for me." I said softly.

"Fine I won't feel sorry for you just curious. I have been in the same position as you. Sitting outside in the cold ground, thinking no one has the right to judge me. Sometimes wishing I would stop breathing. I wished that someone could listen to me without judging me." She said.

_Shit! That was freaky. She like read my mind._ I thought.

"I'm a good listener." She said sweetly. I started laughing. I haven't really laughed for real in a long time. I missed the feeling laughing brings. There was something I liked about this girl. She was just so pure and natural.

I sighed then said, "My life is fucked up. My girlfriend cheated on me with her training instructor while we were dating. They are guardians to the queen and her boyfriend who are both friends of mine. I'm trying to move on from her. She is my ex. Her best friend is the queen and also who she is guarding. And the queen's half-sister is shadowkissed to me. So she dragged into this mess. My dad cut me off finacially. And I'm a drug addict and alcoholic that probably will go insane because of my element which is spirit. My rep is so fucked up." I said fast. I sighed in relief. It felt so good to say out loud it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. She was right.

"That really sucks. You don't seem like any of those awful things. You actually sound sweet. Your girlfriend is stupid for giving you up, but if she choose that guy over you she must have really loved him. It's good that you're not stuck in a relationship where you both pretend and lie to yourselves. Because of her you are one girl closer to your true love." She said. I nodded and realized she was right. I shouldn't be punishing rose or Dimitri anymore if I wanted to move on.

"Thanks. You really helped me." I sincerely said. She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Alina by the way." I shook her hand then introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Alina. I'm Adrian Ivashkov." I could tell by the sudden look on her face that she has heard of my reputation.

"Yeah sorry you had to meet this side of me first. The other side is better." I smiled.

She smiled a fucking full breath-taking smile. "I like this version of you much more."

I swear I felt like my heart was flying.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Emerald Eyes Adrian's point of view chapter3  
><strong>_Alina and I stayed outside talking nonstop. I really liked her. She was sexy and confident but still modest and sensitive. She had a great sense of humor which was a mix between mine and Christian's.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I was in a meeting with the queen Lissa. It looks like I'm going to be seeing you a lot Adrian. I'm going to be a part time guardian of Jill's. That one guy Eddie will be her permanent one. I'm just here for a while to make sure she stays safe." She smiled as she answered.

I felt a sudden burst of happiness and gladness because she was going to stay. And I would see her again. Why did I feel this way? I have only known her for an hour. We finally decided to go back into where everyone else was.

"Good you two have met. Has she filled you in Adrian?" Asked Lissa. I nodded smiling.

"Ok we are all going live in this suite for a while just to be cautious. We have four guardians and four mori. Nothing can hurt us if we stay together. There are 4 full bathrooms and 2 half bathrooms, a kitchen and family room, and there is a master bedroom and 3 extra bedrooms who's sharing rooms?" said Dimitri.

Christian hugged Lissa from behind and said, "Sorry Lissa is sharing with me. I call the master bedroom." Lissa turned her body slightly and kissed him on the cheek giggling.

"Well Rose and Dimitri should take the room next to Christian and Lissa because they are their guardians." Suggested Jill. She looked at me apologetic._ It's alright._ I thought sending her the message.

"Okay. Eddie and I can share a room and Alina and Jailbait can share the last one." I suggested. Eddie frowned and I realized something was going on. Then it hit me…. He liked Jill. His frown quickly disappeared when he realized she would be better off sharing a room with a girl because that was what she was used to.

"There just better be separate beds." Eddie laughed. We all went to unpack our stuff. Our room was an awesome size. I couldn't imagine how big the master room was. Lissa being queen really did have perks. The beds were opposite from each other and they were pretty big.

"I'll be right back." I said. Eddie nodded. I left the room and knocked on the one door I never expected to come to. The door opened and it revealed Rose.

"I need to speak to Dimitri. May I come in?" I said.

* * *

><p>"I need to speak to Dimitri. May I come in?" I said. Rose let me and I saw him.<p>

"I shouldn't have said any of those awful things to you. I apologize to both of you." I said sincerely. I can't believe I just did that.

"Adrian I'm so, so sorry." He had started to say but I cut him off.  
>"It's fine. I still don't know if I honestly like you. But we have to put up with each other right now. I know you're a good guy and you are the right guy for Rose. If I want to move on I need to stop blaming of and hating both of you. I'm sick of being sad, and pathetic. I'm not dragging anyone else down with me. I'm not destroying this family." I said.<p>

"Can we move on?" I asked and offered him my hand. He shook it. Then he said, "Adrian, I'm really sorry. I hope someday we could truly get to be friends."

"You are so Russian." I responded. We both started laughing. We went back inside to everyone and they saw us laughing and teasing each other.

_Perfect timing_. I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

dont own any of this content except for Alina!

**Emerald Eyes**

**Alina's point of view chapter 4**

We were celebrating our first night together. Everyone seemed to like me. Strange enough my favorite person was Adrian. We had similar senses of humor, and there was just something that kept pulling us together. Adrian was cooking the food because he wanted everyone to see that he is useful. I walked into the kitchen where he was cooking.

"Hey. Do you want to help?" he asked smiling. He was careful enough not to show me his fangs which some mori don't even attempt to do.

"I'm actually a terrible cook." I admitted.

"Well I'm good at cooking and a bunch of other things. I'm up for a challenge and I'll make sure you don't burn anything. Trust me." He said in a seductive voice that made my heart melt. I couldn't think or reply so I nodded.

"Good stir the sauce." He said. I started stirring the sauce but I was still dazzled by the way he was sexy. I couldn't even stir straight.

_Oh my gosh. Get it together. A two year old can stir right. Gosh I look like an idiot. _I thought. I was pulled back into reality because Adrian was right behind me. He reached his arms around me and his hands guided my hands to stir.

_This can't be happening. This only happens in cheesy romantic movies. Shut up and enjoy this!_ Exclaimed the voice in my head. We finished stirring. He back away from me.  
>"Taste and tell me if you like it." He said. I took a spoon and tasted it.<p>

"Holy Shit that is good!" I exclaimed.

"Ok well hopefully it doesn't make me look too girly. No one can know I can cook especially hot little ladies like yourself." He laughed and I blushed.

"No a guy that can cook is sexy. That is very fucking sexy." I accidently blurted out.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at that is sexy." He laughed. My face was dark red from blushing. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me. Then he pulled away and finished cooking. We all had dinner and it was fantastic. The rest of the night we talked, watched movies, and played games. It was so fun. Adrian excused himself for a moment and went outside on the patio. I followed him.

It was extremely cold outside but I shrugged it off. The night view was breathtaking. I cleared my throat announcing I was there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said shivering. He took off his jacket and offered me it. I shook my head. "No you'll freeze. You need your jacket."

"I'm fine. Better me freeze then you. You're the one who matters." He spoke.

"You matter too Adrian." I said softly. He smiled and handed the coat to me and I finally took it and put it on. I liked wearing his stuff its was comfy.

All of a sudden white frozen specks were falling from the sky: snowflakes. We started laughing. Adrian reached and grabbed my hands pulling me towards him then spun me around. I started laughing and giggling while we danced in the light snowfall.

"You know this is not what I expected you to be like." I whispered.

"Thanks for seeing this version. Most people judge me by my reputation. Thanks for not judging." He whispered.

"Welcome." I spoke softly.

We continued dancing in the snow. We got closer and closer. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were around my waist. our eyes were connected.

"Adrian." I breathed. He nodded letting me know he was listening. "This is kind of romantic." I blushed.

"Yeah it is." He agreed softly.

We spent eternity dancing in the white snow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Alina's point of view**_

_**I don't own any of this content!**_

I was so excited. We were ALL going to a royal party/club tonight. And yes it isn't going to be a boring old lady party. Fuck no! It was going to young, fun, and oh my gosh it was going to be so much fun. We were going to a royal party so there was only going to be mori and damphires. And we didn't have to worry about threats because there was high tech security at the party. Major security cameras, Alarms systems, 15 guardians on the outside plus more in the exits and doors, and lots inside with guns and equipment. If anything does happen us guardians are prepared, not that it matters I'm not on duty tonight. _Haha sucks for them._

We girls were helping each other get ready and the guys were done waiting for us girls. We finally finished and entered the living room where the guys were. My eyes immediately went to Adrian. The look on his face was exactly how I wanted him to react.

_**Adrian's point of view**_

3 words: Fuck My Life!

Shit. The girls came out to go to the party. And I saw Alina. She was on fire. Seriously. She had on a tight black dress that barely covered her ass making her tan legs look long. Her dress was strapless and she wore black tall pumps and he hair curly. No one, not even Rose, could look this hot. I was trying to stay out of a relationship and just be friends with her. We were already too flirty with each other.

I got up and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful."

She smiled, "Thank you."

We left and went to the club. When we got there, there were lots of people. We all started dancing. We were dancing as a group. Even Rose and I danced together. I was grinding against Lissa just messing around. She was a friend and nothing more Christian knew that. We were just having fun. I saw Jill slightly to the side. I left the group and went to Jill.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just I don't know how to dance in the _way _you guys were." She admitted blushing furiously.

"Come with me." I said pulling her with me. I led her over to Eddie. _I'm a sneaky ass._ I silently laughed.

"Hey Eddie. Jill's like my sister so I'm not going to teach her how to do what you're going to do. And everyone else is dating. So that leaves you." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Sure. What do you need?" He asked. I grabbed his hands and put Jill's hands in his. They looked at me shocked.

"You are going to teach her to dirty dance or grind. Whatever you call it. Don't say no when you already promised me. Have fun!" I laughed.

"You're a real mother…." I left before I could hear the rest.

I suddenly stopped laughing. I saw Alina dancing with another mori guy. Jealousy blazed through me. I've never felt this much envy. Even when I found out about Rose and Dimitri.

I made my way over and looked at the guy and said, "My turn."

"Who do you think you are?" The guy asked pissed off. I would be too in his defense.

"My turn. She is with me." I said using as much compulsion as I could. The guy looked dazed and went away so I guess it worked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jill and Eddie really dancing. _I am amazing._ I better get the credit when they get married.

Alina started laughing. Then she said, "So I'm with you? What does that mean exactly?"

"Nothing I just knew the guy looked creepy. His aura was off." I stuttered.

"No your buzzed you can't read auras when you drunk." She argued.

"Honey you haven't seen drunk." I remarked. She gave me a face and I caved.

"Fine. I saw you dancing with someone else and… and…. I didn't like it." I admitted and she smiled.

We leaned into each other. And our lips met. The kiss was passionate and urgent. Electricity sparked through us. The kiss became hungry and hard and more passionate. The kiss was out of the world!

_**(What did u guys think? I had to include Eddie and Jill in somehow! Cute and funny I hope. Oh Adrian is so devious! Love it!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six: Adrian's point of view**_

_**This is more of Adrian style, and Adrian themes if u know what I'm saying. So it might be rated t-m! U can read or not! (Adrian is a good nice guy! I wanted to show that in this chapter.)**_

"Fine. I saw you dancing with someone else and… and…. I didn't like it." I admitted and she smiled.

We leaned into each other. And our lips met. The kiss was passionate and urgent. Electricity sparked through us. The kiss became hungry and hard and more passionate. The kiss was out of the world!

Alina and I were together the whole rest of the night at the party. I haven't partied this hard in a while. We kept making out, dancing and drinking.

Our group finally decided to leave the club. We were in the van being escorted back to the apartment by non-drunk guardians. We weren't all drunk; Jill, Rose and Dimitri weren't drunk, Eddie had a few drinks but wasn't drunk, I was buzzed but Lissa and Alina defiantly were. I sat on the edge of the seat by Alina forcing Jill and Eddie to sit by each other. I was such an ass but they will thank me when the start dating.

We finally reached the apartment. Dimitri went into his room. And rose and Christian helped Lissa into her room, and then Rose went to join Dimitri. Jill and Eddie decided to stay up and watch some TV for a while.

I carried Alina into her room and flopped her on her bed. I went into my room and lay on my bed. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw her.

Alina was sitting on the edge of my bed still in her dress.

"Can I lay with you for a bit." She said sexily. I made room for her thank goodness the bed was a jumbo master bed. She molded her body against mine; I wrapped my arms around her holding our bodies close together. We just laid there for several minutes and kissed.

While we were kissing I felt her hands trying to pull my shirt up.

"No. You're not thinking straight right now." I said pulling her arms away. I wasn't going to take advantage of her. First of all she was wasted and that wouldn't be right. Second once she was sober she would kick my ass. And that would make our relationship way awkward.

She pouted. I still shook my head no. I got up and went to my closet and changed into pajama pants _**(silk what else would Adrian wear? Haha)**_ I then brought her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt of mine and helped her change into them. Then we laid on my bed.

I set us under the covers. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest and snuggled against me. I kissed her lightly goodnight. And we fell asleep together with her in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own any of this content except Alina's Character.**_

_**Chapter 7: Adrian's point of view.**_

I woke up the next morning after the party. I opened my eyes barley and saw Alina in my arms. I saw her clear grey eyes looking up at me. I couldn't help it, I smiled.

"I know your awake Adrian." She smirked. I smiled wider. I wrapped her tighter in my arms. She laughed.

I opened my eyes and saw her aura. It was silver and white with hints of gold. I have never seen anything like it in my life. I saw a few black spots from the hangover. The spirit flowed through me and onto her healing her.

She gasped. "How's the hangover?" I asked.

She looked at me in shock. "It's gone. I've heard about you and Lissa with the spirit, but wow. I never imagined it to be like that."

I looked at her sincerely, "Yeah it's a gift but it's going to kill me. Lissa is strong but it's been already killing me slowly. No one understands what it feels like. How would you like it if you were having parts of your soul taken away from you and you just watched unable to do anything? And as you die have people judge you."

She shook her head at me, "That won't happen to you. I don't know how it feels or what it does but I do know you are strong enough to survive the spirit. I promise. Thanks for getting rid of the hangover."

I nodded. I tilted my head and kissed her softly but powerfully.

"I know ways you can thank me." I said seductively.

"No you had your chance last night." She smirked.

"What! You were drunk that wouldn't have been right. Well I'm officially never going to be a good guy ever again. It gets you nothing." I exclaimed trying to keep a straight face.

She laughed. "Thank you for not…." She hesitated, "thanks for not taking advantage." She kissed me.

We stayed there and kissed each other. We kissed hard and for a long time. We finally pulled away.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." She answered sweetly. I sighed in relief.

We finally decided to get up and get some breakfast. I starting laughing at her because she was wearing my clothes and my boxers were huge on her. Right before we left my room I bent down and pecked her lips.

We went into the living room where everyone was.

"Did you two sleep well?" Christian teased.

"Very well thank you." I smirked back. Surprisingly I wrapped my arms around Alina from the back protectively. Everyone looked at us thinking what exactly what me and Alina were.

"I'm sorry I can't make it better Lissa." Refering to her hang over. She looked at me sadly.

Christian came to us. He and Lissa looked at each other. He kissed her forehead. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded then they went off into her room.

We ate breakfast. Jill and Eddie entered the room holding hands.

"Whoaaaa! Finally!" I cheered. Everyone laughed. Jill blushed but Eddie wrapped his arms around her in comfort. All of a sudden I felt protective of Jill. She was like my little sister.

I pulled Eddie aside. Then said, "This might sound stupid but I feel protective over Jill. She is my little sister. Please don't make me hate you, cause if you hurt her I will."

"Ok. I completely understand. You're a good almost brother." He laughed. I started laughing.

"Nothing happened last night right?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Nothing happened last night with you and Alina right?" He remarked. I shook my head no.

We left it at that. It was the daytime. We partied a long time and that messed up our schedule and put us on human schedule. It was cloudy but warm dry day outside.

Alina came over to me.

"Where are we going for our date?" she asked.

"You want to be a human for a day?" I asked.

"Why not. I'm up for anything. So what are we going to do that is human." She questioned.

"It's a surprise." I laughed.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Adrian's point of view

"Adrian, can you please tell me where we are going tonight." Alina begged. I smiled loving that she was going crazy wondering where we were going for our date. It was day time so we were on human schedule which actually helped where I wanted to take her.

"Nope." I said loving that I was teasing her.

"Can you at least tell what to wear? Do it have to be casual or dressy?" She asked. She grabbed my hand and led me to her and Jill's room. I sat on her bed while she tried on clothes. She came out in a long elegant red dress then jeans and a hoodie. I shook my head at both. Then she came out wearing a black summer dress with a low cut back.

For the first time in history I was speechless. That dress was gorgeous it was like that dress was made for her. It was so weird because it was the simplest dress ever but it took my breath away on her.

"You look stunning." Her eyes sparked when I said that.

The thing that sucked is I had to wait 3 hours to go on our date.

3 painful hours later….. Alina's point of view

I put on the dress Adrian told me to wear. And then I curled my hair and put on a little make up. I went out to Adrian and he was wearing designer jeans and a grey t-shirt. He gave me a sexy smile which made my heart melt. He opened the door for me and I stepped out. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian drove with one hand and held mine in his other hand. We pulled into a parking lot. He got out and opened my door and got me out. I was not used to being taken care of because guardians always took care of mori. When I got of the car I saw a festival carnivore thing. I started laughing.

"I know it looks stupid and cheesy and we can totally go anywhere else if you want." He suggested.

"I have never been to one in my life. I want to stay." I said. He started laughing.

*The whole rest of the day we danced, Adrian actually won me a huge panda bear, and had a great time. I have never had so much fun in my life. We were sitting on a rock wall and he got down and he held his hand up to help me down.

"Promise you will catch me?" I asked.

"I promise I won't ever let you fall." He answered romantically. My heart felt like it was flying when he said that and how he said that. I let him help me down and I did not fall. Our bodies were inches apart and our lips meant softly. The kiss was so soft and gentle but I could feel electricity from our lips.

"That's should have been our first kiss." He said softly. I shook my head in agreement and our lips connected again and we kissed as the sun set.


End file.
